


He Doesn't Deserve to Own You (Part 2)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: He Doesn't Deserve to Own You [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: I don’t know why but I just really needed a part 2 to this one, enjoy! P.S. Sorry to any Spencer fans, I don’t know why but I really wanted Daryl to punch Spencer out. Early Season 6 Era





	He Doesn't Deserve to Own You (Part 2)

It has been over a week since the incident with Spencer and subsequently since you and Daryl had been nearly inseparable, in every sense of the word. Ever since that night Daryl had stood up for you and had shown how he really felt about you, you thought about nothing and no one but Daryl. It was almost like the part of your life spent pining for Spencer was nothing more than a bad dream. No one could satisfy you like Daryl, something he proved every time he touched you, hell even every time he looked at you.

You watched from afar as Daryl helped load guns into the infirmary, his strong, sweaty muscles flexing with every heavy object he moved, seemingly effortlessly. You watched Daryl from the street across the way, as you sat on a grassy spot within the courtyard, that looked just across from it. You licked your lips, feeling aroused just watching him do menial tasks.

Fuck. You have to stop this Y/N. People are bound to notice you can’t concentrate on anything but him. You complain to yourself in your head, but never break eye contact with the scene in front of you.

From the corner of your eye, you see a familiar figure and tense a little as Spencer appears in front of you, seemingly going about his own business, walking across your view to the front gate. You do not break your eye contact with Daryl, on purpose, as to not even look or make contact with Spencer. You two had not spoken since the incident and you’d like to keep it that way.

You keep your gaze fixed as Spencer slows his steps and looks at you, expecting a reaction out of you. Don’t give him a damn minute. You think to yourself, keeping your gaze and mind focused on Daryl, who is about 50 yards ahead of you, unaware you are there and unaware of Spencer’s presence. If he had been aware, Daryl would have already been over here in his face, but your man was a hard worker and was focused on the task at hand.

After a moment or two, you realized Spencer was not going to go anywhere until you gave him his reactions. You quickly snapped your head over to where he was standing, breaking your gaze with Daryl.

You looked at him annoyed. “What?” You said flatly and tried to stare through him with hatred.

You look at him and see his face is downtrodden and irritated. He looked at you and then looked over at Daryl.

“That’s how it is huh?” Spencer scoffed angrily.

“Had I known you’d give it up for just anyone…. Maybe I was wrong about you.” He said angry, but with a glint of lust in his eyes.

You flatly rolled your eyes and returned your gaze to Daryl.

“Go away, Spencer.” You said with little to no emotion in your voice.

“He must be one good fuck,” Spencer replied and walked over to you positioning his tall body, hovering over you, sitting in the grass. You looked directly around him disgusted and trying to hold your composure, feeling sick to your stomach.

“I’m not interested Spencer, get the fuck away from me.” You said, more commanding this time.

He kneeled down and put his face nearly inches away from yours, You forced yourself to look into his eyes with flat determination.

“That’s not what you were saying last week baby…” He said thickly as he looked me up and down and licked his lips.

“I heard the way you fuck, I was wrong about you… Maybe I do want a taste.” He said, licking his lips again and staring at your breasts.

You folded your arms defensively and coldly looked in his eyes.

“I’m fucking taken Spencer, get out of here before I have Daryl come over here.” You stared him down.

The mention of Daryl’s name triggered slight fear in him as he stood up and took a step back, looking over to the infirmary again, double checking that Daryl had not spotted him. He smirked, watching Daryl go about his business.

“Daryl ain’t gonna be around all the time for you to hide behind Y/N… When he’s not, I bet I can make you feel that ache you once had for me again.” Spencer said winking sleazily and slightly grabbing his crouch. 

You rolled your eyes in disgust and trying not to feel threatened, pulling your already crossed legs up, hugging them closer with your arms and pulling them closer to your chest, as to tried and feel more protected.

“Fuck off, Spencer.” You spit back, staring straight ahead with determination.

“I’ll catch you later, Y/N.” He says cockily and stiffly walks away, to do who knows what or who. 

You don’t even look at him as he leaves, now staring solidly and determinedly at the tar road in front of you, trying not to give in to all the anger you are feeling.

Who the fuck does that douche think he is? You thought angrily to yourself. Angry was better than fearful and you’d be damned if a piece of shit like that make you feel afraid. You were staring straight ahead, rocking back and forth, trying to hold on to your anger, when you were startled by a hand waving in front of your face. Your head snaps away from the scene that just took place and you realize that the hand is Daryl’s and he is trying to get your attention.

You looked up at him, trying to shake your anger, and you smiled up at him.

“Hey, you.” You smile happily, the moment your eyes meet his.

His loving gaze returns your own and he sits down beside you, bumping his shoulder to yours, slightly resting his head onto your shoulder for a moment before sitting back up and looking at you curiously.

“Everything alright?” Daryl asked, concerned at your odd behavior.

“Yeah.” You responded quickly and your eyes dart, for the first time, toward the asshole who made you upset in the first place.

Daryl follows your gaze and sees Spencer with his arm cocked up on the fence with Michelle pinned under it, a glint of lust in her eyes as she lifted her hips toward him. Spencer leaned in to whisper something into her ear and while doing this he turned his gaze and looked directly at you, thrusting his hips into Michelle a little more, putting on a show.

“Is he fucking serious?” Daryl asked, now enraged, as he began to try and stand up. Before he could you caught him and pull him back down, kneeling in front of him.

“He’s an ass, Daryl. Let it be. I got what I want.” You said seriously and forced Daryl to focus back on to you and your eyes. Once your eyes meet his, he relaxed a little.

“Besides, the best thing we can do is show him exactly how much I have who and what I need.” You said with a suggestive smirk. 

With this, you straddled Daryl in broad daylight, in front of everyone, and begin to devour his lips. You put one of his hands on your ass, as the other caressed and pulled your hair, lightly. You moaned as his lips moved and swirled around your tongue in a fast and passionate motion. You took his other hand and put it on the other side of your ass, as you begin to gently ride him.

His lips left your mouth and turned their attention to your sweet spot, just below your right earlobe, as he begins to suck on your neck. You shut your eyes sharply in pleasure, already so wet for him.

You turned in Spencer’s direction, as Daryl sucked you hard on your neck, you looked at Spencer and moaned out loud as your man engulfed your sweet spot. 

Spencer winced in pained anger and you turned back to Daryl and moan into his ear.

“Baby. I need you so much. You’re the only one I need. You know that right?” You said as you forced him off your neck, to look deeply into your eyes. He nodded quickly as you felt him harden underneath you. You smiled at him and kissed him roughly one more time.

“We shouldn’t do this here. But I need you now, baby.” You seductively whispered in his ear as he growled quietly into your neck, in agreement.

Suddenly, his hands on both sides of your ass smack once more, really hard, as he put you on the ground. He stood up and offered you his hand, you took it laughing a little, excited for what was to come. You stood and faced him, with nothing but playful lust in your eyes, forgetting about everyone around you. 

You grabbed Daryl’s shoulder and jumped onto his waist wrapping both legs around him as he caught you, bracing both of his strong arms under your ass as he held you in his arms. You devoured each other's mouths longingly, as he walked you both down the street, somewhat blindly and staggering, towards his house. You laugh out loud in glee as he stumbled a little, breaking your kiss on his mouth and attacking your neck with your lips so that he can see a little better as he carried you toward bliss.

You crash into his house as you had done how many times before since that first night, every moment you could get away, you did. He was still holding you in his arms, with your legs wrapped tightly around him as he pulled you directly into the living room and shoved you onto a small, but sturdy, nightstand table in the corner of the room. Your ass crashed down onto it, hard and you moaned a little.

“Daryl! The door!” You giggled a little, in both excitement and worry.

He grunted in dismay and unwrapped you from around his waist.

“Stay here.” He commanded and went running to shut and lock the door.

He slammed it shut, locked it, and came running back to you as you giggled even harder at his raw attraction. You opened your legs up to him again, in his return to you.

His lips crashed into yours harshly with a certain sense of immediacy. He really wanted you so bad right now. Your pussy got wet just thinking of how badly he wanted to be inside you, the feeling was mutual.

As he is passionately swirling his tongue around yours, you feel his hand trace down your cheek, jawline, collarbone, the side of your breast – where he stopped to massaged and flick your nipple, through your shirt a couple of times.

“Oh yeah, Baby!” You broke your kiss, to cry out to him.

He smiled and pulled your hair back slightly, before crashing his mouth back into yours, fucking your tongue with his own.

His hand roughly traced and grabbed down to your side, across your stomach, and down to your waistline. He shoved his hand eagerly down into your shorts, under your panties, and started massaging your already soaking wet clit.

“Fuck, Y/N. You are so wet for me.” He said, breaking the kiss again long enough to stare into your eyes lustful and ready.

You stared back and whimpered a little, having lost all control over your body. You arched into him, stared into his eyes intently.

“I am so ready for you baby.” You moaned arching into him again, he pulled your hair back at the same time, and began to devour your neck, harshly nibbling underneath your chin and all the way up to your earlobe. Once he was there he flicked it between his teeth and harshly sucked on the soft spot just below it, making you scream out his name in pleasure.

“Daryl!” You cried out involuntarily.

He moaned as your whole body arched into him.

He continued to trace your folds and circle your clit a few more times before shoving two fingers inside your pussy. You arched up in pleasure again.

“Oh my god, yes!” You cried out writhing into his hands.

His fingers started to pump into you slowly at first, but as you writhe he obeyed and began to fuck you faster with his fingers, all the while rubbing your clit with his thumb. His tongue sucked and licked into your sweet spot, pulling your earlobe into his mouth to flicked it over and over with his tongue. He breathed purposefully heavily behind your ear as he harshly sucked on your flesh there, you moaned over and over at the sensation.

You continued to pump yourself onto his hand, harder and harder, he pumps three fingers in, knowing you were about to cum.

Your head rockets back, hitting hard against the wall, but you couldn’t feel anything other than the ecstasy Daryl was showing you.

Daryl pumped his fingers in and out of you with such force you thought you’d cum so hard you’d shatter to pieces.

“Fuck yeah, baby, right there!” You cried out as he pumped his fingers into you harder and harder, making sure to hit your clit with his thumb every time you thrust onto his digits.

You erratically began to thrust faster and harder against him

“Cum for me baby,” Daryl growled into your ear, causing all the right vibrations to hit your body.

With his breath in your ear and his fingers fucking you just right, you thrust onto him, long and grueling onto your clit and came, hard.

“Yes… Daryl! Yes!!” You cried out as you came around his fingers. 

Daryl pumped his fingers into you a few more times, deep, to make sure your pleasure was as long and lasting as it could be.

Once you came he removed his finger, licked his tongue up and down your neck, and growled in your ear.

“You are so damn sexy when you cum.” He says, removing his lips from you and backing away, he takes the three fingers that were in you and engulfs them in his mouth, licking you off him

“Mmmm.” He moans as he laps up your juices off his digits, closing his eyes.

You moan, already turned on again and begin playing with your breasts over your shirt, watching him lick his fingers. You stand up suddenly and strip off your shirt and shorts, leaving you in only your bra and panties.

Daryl’s attention turns back to you with lust in his eyes. 

You walked over to him and rip off his shirt, from the bottom of his abdomen, he lifts his arms in compliance, as you rip it off of his muscular body, throwing it to the floor. You then begin to unbutton his pants, suddenly in such a hurry to taste him. He chuckles a little as you drop to your knees, frustrated the fabric won’t give way as fast as you need it to. You finally get the jeans down past his hips and his big, hard cock pops out, fully erect. You lick your lips at the site, but continue to help him pull off his jeans. He lifts one knee up at a time as you undress him as fast as you can and throw the frustrating fabric out of your way. You kneel before his magnificent naked body and before his huge cock. You had never been with anyone so well endowed and fuck did it feel good. You feel the urge to touch yourself at the sight of him, but try to focus on what you wanted to do for him.

You smile up at him, licking your lips, as you grab his cock in your hand. Never taking your eyes off him you guide it into your mouth, slowly teasing his tip, as your tongue swirls around and around in a fast motion.

Daryl’s head juts back at the sensation.

“Fuck yeah, Y/N!” He cries out uncontrollably, before returning his intent gaze on you sucking him off. You smile with his cock still in your mouth and begin to take as much of his shaft into your throat as you could, you bob up and down, throat fucking his huge cock, as you hear him moan in delight, only making you want to go deeper. He grabs your hair with his hand and roughly starts pushing you in and out of him harshly.

“Fuck yeah, baby.. oh yeah. That feels so good.” He cried out, as you suck him off, tasting his salty sweetness already.

He stops and pulls you out of his mouth. You look up at him with a lustful smile.

“Get back up there.” He orders nodding to the side table you had been perched on before.

You nod in agreement as you hop back on the small table against the living room wall.

He growls. He is so turned on right now and is ready to fuck the shit out of you. He crashes his mouth into you, and his hands roam down to unclip your bra, you help him and undo it completely, throwing it to the ground. Meanwhile, Daryl struggles with your underwear, suddenly you cry out in pleasure as he smacks your ass hard and lifts it with one quick motion, tearing your panties off and throwing them behind him.

He groans in pleasure seeing how wet your pussy is.

As he runs his fingers slightly up and down your folds and encircles your wet clit, you arch up screaming in pleasure.

“Oh my god! Yes, please I need you inside me.” You cry out.

Suddenly, you feel him line his huge cock up to your center and slam it into your tight pussy. The side table slams against the wall in response, along with your ass.

“Fuck, yeah baby!” You cry out in pleasure.

He smiles at your response and thrusts into you just as hard again, and again, until all you can hear it the sound of the table slamming against the wall, in reaction to him slamming into your body and hitting your clit harder and harder, faster and faster.

You slam your hips back into his, in response, making the sensation even better. You cry out as loud as you ever have as he grabs your hips and smacks your ass a few times.

“Fuck yeah!” You cry out, causing him to smack you again.

His thrusts become long and hard as he fills all of you and hits your clit repeatedly, making sure to put as much pressure as he could onto it.

“Faster baby.” You cry out, longing to feel your release.

He obliges and fucks you faster and harder as your ass and the table slam into the wall so hard, you think it may break. You pull him close to you and kiss him hard on the lips, so hard you thought you may draw blood.

You are bouncing up and down as his cock fucks you hard, you look at him as he stares intensely at you and your bouncing body, in all its glory. He leans down to take one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it passionately and harshly. You cry out in pure pleasure and press his head to your breasts, as he plays with them both for a minute, before coming back up to your mouth and crashing his lips against you again. He breaks the kiss and leads back, all the while staring into your eyes while fucking you.

“Cum for me baby…” he commands as he pulls you closer and his hips push you nearly through the wall, roughly. He starts thrusting faster and faster onto your clit and you feel yourself close to climax.

“Yeah, baby… just like that.. harder… faster… Yes! Yes! Yes!!!” You cry out as you cum hard onto his huge cock, you moan in so much pleasure you thought you might explode.

He thrusts become harder and erratic after he feels you cum around him and he fucks you into the wall, hard.

“Oh Fuck Y/N!!!” he cries out, thrusting his hips into you and into the wall, causing so much pleasurable pressure you both cry out again together, as he holds you into it and cums inside you.

He thrusts a couple more times as you moan in happiness and then slips out of you, kissing your forehead sloppily.

You look up at him with satisfied, yet still lustful eyes, and pull his mouth to yours for one more long passionate kiss. He rests his head on your shoulder’s tired out and you kiss his forehead tenderly. You unwrap your legs and let them dangle below the side table. Daryl growls satisfied into you.

“That was fucking amazing, baby.” He said.

“You are fucking amazing, baby.” You smile and he looks up at you with serious eyes, only to begin to devour your mouth, yet again.

\-----

Later that evening, after a couple more rounds with each other, and one exhausted nap, you both emerge again from the house to walk down the street to where everyone was having dinner. It was easier to ration dinner when everyone ate together. So it had become normal for everyone in the town to all gather together when it was time.

Daryl grabbed your hand into his and you both walked satisfied, side-by-side, toward the smell of the food and the sound of the laughter. You rested your head on Daryl’s shoulder as you sighed happily and continued on your way.

You both sat down, by Carol, Rick, and Michonne, and laughed and talked all through the unmemorable meal. Daryl noticed Spencer staring at you both, yet again, from down the table. He scoffed angrily, as his blood again began to boil. That boy is getting on my nerves. Daryl thought to himself. You did not notice, as you were focused on a story Rick was telling.

Daryl noticed Spencer slip away, and Daryl kissed you on the forehead and excused himself for a moment. You smiled happily at the feel of his lips on your forehead, closing your eyes for a moment as if to take the sense in as deep as you could. You hear Rick chuckle a little and your eyes snapped back open, forgetting you were not alone. You laugh and smile at him, in response.

“Shut up.” You say playfully and watch your man saunter off, with that stride that you loved so much.

“I didn’t say a word.” Rick laughed playfully, raising his arms in the air, smirking.

Daryl followed Spencer down the street, he appeared to be headed toward his house. Spencer stops in his own yard and is about to walk up the stairs to his home, when he felt a hand suddenly on his shoulder, that whipped him around. Bam! He felt a fist ram straight into his jaw, hard, and he fell to the ground. Bam! He got hit once more, this time on the eye, as he is laying there trying to regain his senses.

Suddenly, Spencer sees Daryl get up from the ground, staggering back, and breathing heavily, his chest pumping up and down with adrenaline, and hate in his eyes.

“Don’t know what the fuck is your problem, but ya need to stop staring at my girl. She is mine and she doesn’t want anything to do with your piece of shit ass.” Daryl growled loudly and paced back and forth a little, trying to restrain himself from hitting him anymore, like he desperately wanted to.

“I hear that you even look at her wrong, let alone make her feel uncomfortable again, I will end you.” He says dead serious. Spencer crawls back on the grass, clutching his eye in pain and look at Daryl in fear.

“Okay.” He hands go up. “Got the message loud and clear, she’s yours.” He says backpedaling until he finds the stairs to his porch. He sits on the first step clutching his eye.

Daryl strides over and puts his face inches from Spencer’s, looking intently at him.

“I fucking mean it. Stay the fuck away from her. I won’t tell you again.” He says matter-of-factly, waiting for Spencer to nod, before removing his face from Spencer’s and quickly striding off back toward the dinner party.

Daryl sat back down next to you, his chest huffing up and down as the adrenaline begins to subside from his body. You noticed and looked over at him worriedly, you never like to see him worked up like that.

“Everything okay?” You ask a little worried.

Daryl took a deep breath and calmed his breathing, looking at you with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

“Everything is just fine, baby.” He says in a soft tone, one that contradicted his earlier behavior, but you melted into him anyway.

He rested his forehead against yours for a moment and smiled at you, pulling you into a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled away, kissed you on your forehead and turned back to finish his meal, grabbing your hand into his under the table.


End file.
